Peacetime
by falconpilot
Summary: Different stories about everyday life with the HTFs and OCs. (Submissions closed)
1. After the war

A/N: So-

(Gets hit by everything)

Sorry for posting yet another story… this one was supposed to be a really early sequel to after the story 'To the End'- it merely shows civilian life after the war.

Flippy: Just read the story

.

Flippy woke up with the dim bit of early morning sunlight shining into his half opened eyes. He looked out of the porthole in the tent, observing an early morning sunrise on the horizon. He opened up his sleeping bag and unzipped the tent door, where he saw Mark, a tall pink chipmunk with Splendid, the blue flying squirrel. The two have a can on a stick, frying its contents with the flame and emitting a foul odour.

"Whatcha doing?" Flippy asked, putting on his camo.

"So we just cooked those beans," Mark said, "And Splendid thinks it's a good idea to cook our urine with it in the same can."

"Uhh?" Flippy replied, making a facial expression.

"I already got the beans out," Splendid reassured, handing the bear another can with the cooked beans.

Flippy took the can and got out his spoon to eat the crude breakfast they cooked for the sake of the camping trip. They had all been dispatched from military service after the conclusion of the war, and decided to cool down with a simple camping trip together. Their peace was soon broken by the sound of a low jet fly by, causing the veteran to squeeze his eyes shut tightly. Splendid and Mark looked at each with an 'uh oh' face, as both were afraid that Flippy was going to flip out again.

Flippy opened his eyes again, and much to their surprise, his eyes were very much normal, indicating that he didn't flip out. Splendid and his partner could only sigh in relief.

"The war is over," Flippy said, taking off his dog tags. "It's not going to happen again."

"Just glad it is," Mark said. "Even if it was inconclusive."

"Not really," Splendid filled in. "We took over those commies and arrested their leader. Nothing bad would happen now."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions that quickly Splendid," Mark commented at his remark.

"Well its all over," Flippy reassured, taking off his dog tags. "I'm just glad to be a civilian now."

"Me too," Mark added, taking off his name tags and rank patches off his suit.

"Count me in," Splendid butted in, and doing the honours with his own military identification cards.

The three laid down on the grass and watched the sun come up from the horizon, illuminating the atmosphere and the ocean with an orange tint. It was quiet enough that the three could all hear the ocean and seagulls singing in the background.

"Even with all that struggle, I think that I did find what we were fighting over the whole time," Splendid pointed at the sun, how above the horizon.

"Yeah, its just too bad that not everyone gets to enjoy such a thing," Flippy said, sharing his feelings. "May the fallen now rest in peace."

"I really missed that Skippy guy, especially with his corny jokes," Mark commented, but still managing to keep a straight face. "And his friend Sebastian."

"Me too..." Splendid shared, wiping up a single tear forming at the base of his left eye. "Say, what were they saying about the 'This island is weird' thing?"

"That?" Mark came, "it's a phenomenon happening to some of our soldiers, causing them to mentally break down, but it doesn't happen anymore."

"Well that's a relief," Splendid sighed and wiping his forehead. "I thought I was next... Hey guys..."

"Yeah?" Flippy and Mark replied.

"Wanna go mythbusting?" Splendid asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Don't be kidding me Splendid," Flippy moaned. "Since when did such a thing actually work out?"

"You never know," the squirrel reassured. "Sometimes you gotta try to find answers for yourself."

"For starters, where do we even look?" Flippy questioned. "This island is too big to look everywhere."

"We have bikes for a reason, right?" Splendid asked sheepishly.

Flippy nodded his head slowly as Mark began to pack up the tent. Splendid got out the bikes for himself and his friends.

As Mark finished packing everything up, Flippy took the tent bag and tossed it at Splendid, who managed to catch it in half surprise.

"Why do I have to carry this thing?" Splendid groaned.

"It was your idea to go mythbusting," Flippy replied. "So you get most of our payload."

"Wait a minute guys," Mark asked. "What about our car?"

Splendid looked at the jeep, but Flippy simply reassured them that it wasn't necessary.

"It's out of gas guys," Flippy said. "No use trying to start that thing up."

"Very well," Splendid groaned, lifting his sleeping bag and tent bag onto his back. "We will now start our journey north to find the myth haunting our soldiers!"

"Why north?" Mark asked, loading up his bag with their food and water supplies and his own sleeping bag.

"Don't ask me" Flippy responded.

And done. Some OCs will be used, and submissions open till Chapter 3. PM submissions only!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Species:

Friends:

Enemies:

Family/relatives:

Personality:

Bio:

Civilian or Soldier?:

Others:

Have a carefree day, folks.


	2. Tight corners

Well, time to update this thing I guess. I'm not too sure how long I should make a story like this, but I guess I'll just do it based on the popular opinion from the viewers.

Note: OCs are still accepted until Ch.4, just introducing some characters here and adding in the rest along the way. Also, there may be some language in future chapters.

.

Splendid led the group with his mountain bike, carrying the bulky tent gear on his back. Although Mark followed with constant pace, Flippy was much less enthusiastic, frequently pacing behind the convoy. The bear was finally relieved as Splendid got off of his bike and settled it down near the side of the road with the tent he was carrying.

As Mark waited, Flippy watched Splendid with a half disgusted look as the squirrel reached his hand into his pants and appeared to be pulling on something. He approached him slowly and asked him a relatively simple question.

"Splendid, what the hell are you doing?" the veteran asked in disgust.

"Sorry about that," Splendid responded, still fumbling away. "These undies of mine are too tight, and I feel like that its gonna chop me in half from down there."

"Well couldn't you at least go to the bathroom to do your business?" Flippy shot back.

"Hey, its better done now than never," Splendid said as he straightened his pants up again. "Let's go."

Re-embarking onto the bike, Splendid pedaled off into the lead formation, with the others following him closely. Seeing a roadsign informing them of a city up ahead made them sigh in relief, as they could finally find a proper place to sit down and take a rest for a moment. Once the buildings were in vincity, it didn't take long for them to find a diner to take a pipe down at.

Dumping their excessive gear down in a heap along with their bikes, the group pushed open the front door and entered the restaurant. Flippy, however, was stopped as he bumped into a gray wolf with a Mohawk and some camouflage pants. The wolf instantly recognized Flippy and his gang and greeted them formally.

"Hello guys," Boony started. "It's been some time now."

"Yeah," Splendid replied. "So how is it going along?"

"Not too much," Boony replied. "Got a new truck from all that I have earned since enlisting. It's just that-"

"I'm sorry about that man," Mark filled in, patting his shoulder. "I know you liked her, but that artillery shell landed just a bit too near."

"Cheer up man, we'll all know that she's in a better place now," Flippy responded sympathetically.

"I guess." Boony sniffed lightly.

"Or there's that chance that she may have not even gotten hurt at all," Splendid fantasized.

"What are the chances of that even happening?" Flippy sighed.

Splendid simply shrugged. "You never know."

Walking up to the counter, Splendid looked up at the food menu trying to make up his mind. Flippy nudged Mark slightly and pointed a finger at the menu.

"Hey look, its fast food at its finest," Flippy chuckled. "Eight quarter pounder patties, four buns and half a pound of grease and vegetables in a box. You gotta be compulsive in order to eat that stuff down."

"Or Disco Bear," Mark shrugged.

Flippy simply chuclked as he watched the waitress, Petunia, come out to take their order. She was busy handling a text pad and looking at the screen of her smartphone that she didn't have time to take a look at their customers.

"Welcome to Happy Tree Diner," she mumbled, still texting away. "How may we help you?"

"Yeah, we'd like two hot dog combos and two cheeseburger combos," Flippy started. "Some gravy would be nice too."

"Four combos and some gravy…" Petunia started to write down as she took a look at the group and froze.

"Something the matter?" Flippy asked with a half smile.

"Hey…" Petunia started again. "You're those guys that helped fight off the invasion from the North, right?"

"Yep," Splendid boasted proudly. "In the air, to be exact."

"Hang on," Petunia replied, heading back into the kitchen. Everyone just scratched their heads in confusion.

"Nice to see you again, soldiers!" Petunia barged out with Flaky, Lammy and Giggles.

Boony, for a single moment thought that he was dreaming when he saw Lammy- how was she alive from that explosion? Nonetheless, he was quite happy to see her again, and enjoyed it when she approached him and held his hand gently. Boony happily watched as Petunia jumped onto Splendid, Flaky onto Flippy and Giggles onto Mark.

"Hello Lammy, hhow are you doing lately?" Boony asked.

"For starters, I quit my old job," Lammy stated. "It's too dangerous to venture into dangerous areas when you have something to live for."

"Yeah that reminds me," Boony asked. "How did you survive that explosion?"

"I was pushed away in time by a suspecting soldier," Lammy replied slowly. "He saved me at the cost of his own life."

"That's sorry to hear," Boony replied sadly. "May he rest in piece."

"Yeah."

Unknown to the group, Lifty and Shifty saw this moment as a time of advantage rather than anything actually special. Shifty, sneaking up on Splendid as Petunia smothered him down, gently pocketed his pants pocket and grabbed out a piece of folding leather, to which he identified as a wallet. He quickly disengaged and ran outside where he met up with his brother Lifty and a friend of his, Josie, a white cat.

"Nice one bro," Lifty congratulated. "What did you steal this time?"

"Splendid's wallet," Shifty boasted proudly as he fished the bills out of the wallet. "Sucker never saw it coming."

"Yeah true," Lifty replied. "Although I do feel kind of bad for taking their hard earned money-"

"Don't be silly Lifty," Josie snorted. "Those guys get their money from the army, they don't deserve it after what they have done."

"Yeah true," Lifty thought for a moment. "Let's get outta here."

Getting into a beat up van, the wallet pocketers took count of the bills they stole as Shifty started the car. Backing out of the parking space and onto the parking lot's driveway, their car unfortunately stalled right behind Boony's truck. Shifty panicked as he tried to start the car again, due to their targets leaving the restaurant for their car again.

"I don't know where my wallet just went," Splendid said puzzled, yanking out his pockets as the ladies waved goodbye."It was there a minute ago! It's those twins again, I know it!"

"I hope you find it soon," Flippy said sternly as he got their bikes and camping gear packed up into Boony's truck. "I kept my monthly earnings and Mark's inside that wallet as well!"

"Don't mind about that," Mark assured as Boony unlocked the car. "So what were you saying again?"

"Yeah like I was saying," Splendid replied. "It feels so good when I do that to myself."

"And how often do you do that?" Flippy asked.

`Like every day when I was on duty and at home," Splendid responded as he boarded the truck.

"So you're telling us that you put your boxers in the fridge everyday?" Boony asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it actually feels good," Splendid smiled.

"Which row?" Mark asked in half disgust.

"The second row, next to those eggs," Splendid thought.

"What the hell, we eat those!" Mark declared.

"Sometimes I put them on top when we run out of space." Splendid filled up.

"I have nothing to say to you right now," Flippy and Mark said in unison.

"Hey what the hell is this fool just sitting in behind us?" Boony said as he opened up his window. "Hey, get out of the road scumbag!"

Lifty and Josie got out of their car at the moment and opened up the trunk. Lifty took out a sledgehammer and Josie pounded at the drivers seat demanding a response.

"Who you calling a scumbag?" she demanded through the window.

"Dude, go out there and fight them," Flippy nudged Mark and Splendid.

"You kidding me man?" Splendid shot back. "They're out of their minds, they have a goddamn sledgehammer!"

"Yeah, we're out of our goddamn minds!" Lifty shouted as he raised the sledgehammer up.

"Oh nonononon… OH DAMN!" Boony and Mark said in unison as they watched the sledgehammer dent their car.

"I'm gonna give you up to a count of five for you to get your asses out of the car!" Lifty shouted.

"One!" Josie informed, as the sledgehammer slammed into the car again.

"I don't know what's worse man," Splendid said in shock. "We go out there and die now or wait and die five seconds later!"

"I'd say we go and die now to get this over with," Flippy said as he opened the door.

Disembarking the car again, Lifty took his sledgehammer and knocked Flippy out with a quick strike on the head. Shifty came out and raised a knife at the remaining three.

"Which one of you calling us a scumbag?" Shifty said, pointing the knife close to Boony.

Feeling threatened, Boony's natural instincts kicked in in an attempt to defend himself. Moving backwards as Shifty came closer, he quickly knocked the knife out of his challenger's hand, surprising him. Whilst confused, Boony quickly delivered a kick and knocked Shifty down and left him out of action.

'Critical hit!' Boony thought to himself.

Lifty dropped his sledgehammer and yanked out a 9mm pistol from his belt. Taking advantage of his dropped item, Mark quickly slid over and under, grabbing the sledgehammer before Lifty could aim and fire his weapon. Using the newly acquired weapon to his advantage, Mark took the hammer and hit Lifty in the back, knocking him off balance as Splendid wrestled the firearm away.

"We're not trying to fight you," Boony explained. "May you please tell us why you acted so aggressive like that?"

"Well you hurt our feelings," Josie replied coolly. "Why did you say that? Words can be hurtful."

Boony took the moment to think over when he called them a scumbag. "Well I'm sorry, its just that you guys parked your van right behind our parking space."

"It's alright," Josie replied. "Just don't let it happen again."

Splendid took the moment to his advantage as he pocketed Shifty, reclaiming his stolen wallet. Flippy woke up as Mark helped him back into the car again.

"So we're cool?" Boony asked Josie.

"We are, but they aren't," she replied, pointing at Flippy and the other two.

"Why not?" Boony asked.

"They were soldiers," Josie declared. "They don't do anything good but kill people! Don't you agree?"

"Well its time for me to go," Boony replied quickly, entering his truck. "Maybe we'll talk about this another time."

.

A few hours later...

.

"That was a close one back there," Splendid nudged Mark. "It's too bad that Flippy got all the heat though."

"Yeah, " Mark replied as he flipped through his emails. "OH, snap!"

"What's wrong?" Splendid asked.

"While we were on duty, we missed out on college," Mark said, worried. "It's a do or fail exam, no excuses or extensions."

"Let's do a study group," Splendid suggested with the light bulb.

"Good idea"

.

More OCs to come later- we still have room for some more. Please review!

(Note to self: Don't write at this late)


	3. Finals day

Woot! Update! Probably my last update before some upcoming tests and projects.

Last chapter that OCs are still being accepted, anything submitted after Chapter 4 would be ignored.

Notice: May be random.

.

Mark and Splendid sent out the invites for the study group relatively quickly via their social media accounts- everyone, with the sole exception of Josie, accepted the request, as she claimed that she didn't need their study group to pass the exam. To fill up the tables, Splendid contacted Justice, an assassin that they had worked with during the outbreak of the war.

Although everyone showed up for the study group and began to study together with all they have, very little progress was getting completed- Splendont was busy selling his old socks on eBay, while Splendid was trying to balance books on his nose. Although Justice, Cuddles and Mark appeared to be studying, they were all pretty fed up with it, and seemed to get little information absorbed into their minds.

Rubbing his eyes, Boony finally spoke up. "Dude, this study group isn't working. Screw it, I'm just going to take the finals and fail it, and just go back to the military again."

"Whose idea was this study group?" Cuddles asked everyone. "We're not even in the same classes!"

"You know what guys, screw it," Splendont filled up, pushing away the textbooks and papers and grabbing out a flask and DVD box. "Let's just smoke a little hashketcum, put on some Barbie on HDMI, and just friggen wing it."

Everyone pointed fingers at the red furred squirrel and nodded heads, but Justice rejected the suggestion and took authority over the group.

"Guys, are you actually giving up this soon?" she objected, clearly not pleased. "There's no way I want to take this class ever again."

"Well what do you want to do?" Boony asked. "There's no way we can focus at 11:50 PM, and there's so much more to study."

"Guys, we have another option," Justice said, unscathed. "Isn't it obvious? It's what procrastinators and soldiers have been doing for years!"

"Let's masturbate," Splendid suggested.

"OK yeah, I mean it does feel-" Splendont replied to his brother, starting to unzip his pants before being stopped again by Justice.

"What? No, no, no, no… what the hell?" the cougar filled in.

Everyone else watched as she took a small ziplock bag out of her pocket and raise it up in the air. "Let's take adderall."

"Are you serious dude?" Cuddles objected.

"Yeah, totally," Justice reassured. "Sniffles took one of these, and learned fluent German in just three hours."

"Sniffles also favourited every single one of my YouTube videos and subscribed, and Justice's, and Boony's," Splendont filled up.

"And mine," Splendid added.

"And mine," Mark concluded.

"Well, Justice is right guys," Splendont reminded everyone. "We need to focus to study, and it's the only way its gonna happen now. Screw it, I'm in."

"I agree with him," Mark added. "While I don't like drugs, its probably the only thing that's gonna work right now. I'm down."

"What about you three?" Justice challenged. "You guys just gonna give up?"

Splendid and Boony only nodded, before Cuddles finally agreed. "I'm down, lets do this."

Justice raised out the bag, and everyone reached a hand over to try and grab one of the blue pills. However, the bag was much too small for everyone, and Justice had to stop them all from tearing the bag.

"Wait guys, stop, stop," she said, taking the bag back. "You can't just all go in at once."

"Yeah, the bag's not big enough for all of our hands," Mark agreed.

"So which way was it again?" Justice asked everyone. "Do I pass to the left or to the right?"

"Splendont was down first, pass it his way," Splendid suggested.

"Yeah, I wasn't down, but now I'm down," Cuddles informed.

"Alright, going right it is!" Justice said as she distributed two pills down Splendonts direction and around to everyone at the table.

"Yeah, just pass it clockwise," Splendont reassured.

Everyone tapped their pills together before chugging it down all together. The effects were near immediate-everyone's facial expressions changed solid instantly, and their pupils shrunk to pinheads. Everyone froze for a moment before Justice pushed them on.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Justice declared as everyone stood up and did a six way group clap.

.

Boony, Splendid and Cuddles dashed outside to the front garage as the others stayed indoors. Opening up the garage door, they got out two long planks of wood and a wide wooden board for their self assigned project. While Cuddles was measuring the wooden board, Splendid and Boony got themselves busy by sawing the planks in half as table legs.

Cuddles then placed the wooden sheet on top of one of the legs that Splendid was holding, but it was utterly unbalanced and fell apart as Boony was trying to hammer some nails into it. Cuddles left to get some better tools as Splendid and Boony lifted the board back up again and arguing about which side should face upwards. Once Cuddles returned with a larger hammer and longer nails, the three started hammering in the legs with more success.

Repeating the process about three times, Cuddles ran off to find a weight in the garage as Splendid and Boony recalibrated the legs. Once Cuddles came back, they placed the ping-pong ball he found in the garage onto the table and was overjoyed that it held still; they all ran off to join up with the rest of the group.

Wiping off some dust from an old laptop, Mark, Justice and Boony began to disassemble the personal computer, which they found somewhere outside a recycle yard. Unscrewing all of the mounts, they carefully took out the boards and connectors to dust off the fan and insert a new hard disk. Putting all the parts and pieces back together proved to be a bit more of a challenge, as they began to wonder why they still had four screws left over after re-installing everything. Nonetheless, they declared the salvaged piece of machinery as operational, and proceeded to move on.

Splendid watched over Cuddles as he played some Mozart on a piano. While he was impressed at his playing at first, he eventually got disappointed at how he missed a key while he was playing. Frustrated, he explained to him not to misplay the large keys for the small keys- something which quickly degraded into a foul mouthed argument.

By now, everyone was simply playing out disorganized and were doing whatever they wanted to- Mark was busy dust busting the closet and mopping up the kitchen floors, while Splendont was searching up random webpages on Google. Boony was busy getting some yarn and knitting up a sweater, while Justice managed to Hotwire a car while solving a Rubux cube at the same time. Cuddles was sorting out his baseball card collection, while Splendid got so bored that he tried on some black eyeliner he found in a cabinet the other day. Everyone was all managing to do something that wasn't studying.

.

Day of the Finals, 11:50 AM

.

Laying down in a heap on the couch, all of the students were simply exhausted from all of their work. Their fur was a mess, and everyone was much too tired to even try to groom it out. Splendid, however, still kept the eyeliner on.

"We just did the most randomly productive shit," Cuddles managed with half open eyes and a strained voice, "for twelve straight hours."

"I feel like I'm ready for the test now," Splendid groaned weakly.

"Splendid," Justice spoke up, raising herself from the couch. "We didn't study one fucking word. We even built ourselves a table to study on."

"Then we rebuilt that oldass laptop we found the other day," she continued. "Next thing I knew was that I was hotwiring a car."

"Oh yeah," Boony groaned. "I remember that."

"Whose friggen car was that anyways?" Mark asked out loud.

"Dude... I don't know..." Justice replied hastily.

"Where's Splendont?" Cuddles asked as everyone turned to look at the computer table, where they found the crimson squirrel on his laptop.

"Oh hey there Splendont," Justice greeted. "What are you up to?"

"I... I just surfed the web this entire time," he said, looking up with his shrunken pupils. "I just memorized the Internet- ask me anything!"

Splendid looked at his brother and everyone else in disbelief as Splendont started to talk about his study session. "Windows 98 was released in 1998, based off of windows 9x series. Google is so simple because its creators didn't know HTML."

"Well... What are we gonna do about these finals?" Justice asked out loud.

"The F-16 was made intentionally unstable to increase maneuverability at higher speeds," Splendont continued as he looked at his laptop. "There are also approximately 39 million views on the science show. I subscribed to its YouTube channel."

"You also liked every single one of my YouTube videos and subscribed," Cuddles said, checking his phone. "Even that slideshow from 2005."

"2005... The birth of YouTube.." Splendont muttered.

"Well, we may not have studied for the finals," Justice said, waking up fully. "But we did get a lot of shit done... I don't think I've been this productive in my life."

"So what are you saying?" Mark asked.

"I'm saying," Justice snickered, pulling out a similar ziplock bag. "Let's take more adderall!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted, getting up and moving.

"I'm going to get the yarn," Boony said.

"I'm gonna get the eyeliner," Splendid added.

"I'm going to count sand!" Splendont declared.

"Wait wait," Justice stopped. "I thought that this time, we were gonna actually, maybe study."

No one even took it into half consideration.

"I'll get the yarn."

"I'll get the eyeliner."

"And I'm just gonna count sand."

.

Umm... Should I keep writing this? Review, and submit if you wish.

(Note: Sorry for the text formatting- I'm typing most of these and submitting by iPod.)


	4. You only live once

**Note: lol, and I thought that was gonna be my last update for some time- until I completed all of those assignments- so you know what that means!**

**Audience: If we leave now do we get our money back?**

**Announcer: No, but you do get to watch the next part of this story… and maybe even fill up the remaining slots with your own OC!**

**Audience: Crap.**

**(Film starts.)**

**.**

Having failed all of their college finals exams, Nutty invited two of his friends, Splendid and Cuddles over to help them cheer up. They all sat on the porch seats, with Splendid holding his test papers that had a big red 'F' on it.

"It's not like I can just go back and take another course," Splendid sobbed, taking a chug down his beer bottle and putting it down. "I simply don't have that type of money!"

"It's OK man," Cuddles cheered, putting his arm around the flying squirrel and patting him on the chest. "You can still go back to flying military aircraft for a living!"

"You kidding me man?" Splendid rebutted, wiping a tear off. "Can't you see I'm still afraid of heights even till now?"

"You can still cook," Cuddles reminded.

Nutty finally decided to state a piece of his mind after listening to his friends. "Yeah, but back to what I was saying, I can't believe my teacher just threw me out of the class and failed me for no reason."

"What? Ohh, so that's what you were talking about," Cuddles said.

Nutty took out his test, which surprisingly, had most of the filled in areas filled out as correct as marked by the machine, but the teacher crossed everything out and labelled it as a 'FAIL'. Sighing, he took another bite out of a chocolate bar he had on hand before he continued on.

"Like all she seemed to say was like, one word that made her think that she was right and that everything was somehow OK," Nutty declared, still chewing on the bar.

"Well what did she say?" Cuddles asked.

"YOLO?" Nutty replied, still slightly confused.

Splendid and Cuddles paused, looking at each other and Nutty for a moment before they started laughing.

"Hahaha…" Cuddles chuckled. "What a bitch, dude!"

Splendid smiled and nodded in confirmation before Cuddles continued on his explanation, "But… she's technically right, though."

Confused, Nutty asked, "Right? How is she right?!"

"Dude, Nutty," Cuddles explained, raising his hands. "YOLO! You Only Live Once! It's a homophone, bro."

"Actually, its an adjective," Splendid corrected inaccurately.

"Yeah bu, uh," Cuddles stuttered, looking at Nutty's confused face and trying to give an explanation. "It's like that song, yeah yeah yeah uh, ye don dun dun uh,"

"Ya ya ya yap ye ye YOLO!" Splendid finished.

"I don't like music, remember?" Nutty reminded them.

"Ohh, so you're that guy," Cuddles, thought out loud.

"Dude, look," Splendid explained. "YOLO, is like an excuse for anything- it's a get out of jail free card my friend!"

Splendid reassured Nutty's confused look with his own explnation to help out his friend.

"For example," Splendid explained more thoroughly. "I once woke up, to what was the ugliest girl I have ever seen since I came out of a womb- that bitch was like a fucking wilderbeast!"

Nutty looked to brighten up a bit as Splendid continued his lesson, "I thought to myself, I fucked up, bad. But then I remembered- YOLO! I don't give a flying fuck!"

"Okay, okay," Nutty grinned slightly. "Say I get way too hammered at Flaky's birthday party, and I peed in her fridge. YOLO?"

"YES, EXACTLY!" Cuddles and Splendid cheered at the same time.

"Okay, so say my milk, has been bad, for like what, two months?" Nutty asked, "But I gotta have my Lucky Charms! YOLO?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that would work," his friends replied again.

"So, I've been texting Giggles' Mom for the past two months," Nutty replied again, utilizing his newly discovered acronym, "And just last night she sent me a bunch of her dick pics- rhetorically speaking of course- YOLO!"

"Umm, maybe you're-" Splendid started, only to be cut off by Nutty's new obsession.

"Or say I stand up on this chair," Nutty declared boastfully, standing on top of his chair and kicking over the beer bottle and shattering it, "And kick over this glass beer bottle!"

"WOAH!" Splendid and Cuddles shouted in awe, retreating into their chairs as they watched Nutty jump down.

"And pick up this pellet gun and shoot pellets into the both of you!" Nutty shouted, picking up a replica shotgun that shot pellets from under his seat and pulling the trigger at Splendid's chest before dropping it down again.

"AAAAHHHH!" Splendid screamed, trying to feel the pellet that punctured his chest and holding down the wound to stop the precious red fluid from escaping his body.

"OH FUCK NO!" Cuddles screamed in horror.

"FUCK YEAH! YEAH, I GET IT NOW, THANKS BRO!" Nutty declared, slapping Cuddles in the back of the head and walking off. "YOLO!"

"Ahh, dude he just shot me," Splendid replied in awe and pain, managing to reach into the flesh wound and grab out one of the steel pellets shot at him. He put the pellet on the table as he pressed down firmly to stop the blood loss.

"WE JUST CREATED A YOLO MONSTER!" Cuddles screamed.

.

Some time later…

.

Nutty tied the last piece of reinforced rope onto the tail hook of an F/A-18 multirole aircraft from a wheel wagon, and zipped up his pressure gear. He strapped on his parachute to get ready for his new stunt. As the pilot, Mark, lined up to the runway, he asked his sugar high friend a calm but simple question.

"Hey Nutty," Mark asked through the radio. "Are you sure about this?"

"Just hit it you pussy!" Nutty taunted, holding onto the wagon.

"I don't think that this is gonna go the way you think it will!" Mark replied.

"Mark," Nutty stated. "You Only Live Once!"

"Dude, you are seriously taking this a bit too far!" Mark declared.

"Just do it!" Nutty shot back, holding onto the wagon.

"Alright…" Mark replied reluctantly, spooling up the aircraft throttles and engaging the afterburners.

.

Nutty, having completed his outlandish and dangerous parachute stunt, decided to go and talk to the ladies in an attempt to show off his newly learnt acronym. So there he was, carrying a plastic bag and offering two slices of Cheesecake to Petunia and Flaky.

"So anyways, I want you guys to eat a cheesecake," Nutty said, offering them a seat and giving them a slice of cheesecake each and a black latex condom, "While holding these…"

"…And playing these…" he continued, handing them both a plastic recorder.

"…And wearing these…" he concluded, handing them both triple sized diapers.

"Both of us?" Petunia asked, looking at the diaper.

"That's gross," Flaky said, turning away from Nutty. "There's no way that this is happening."

Nudging the porcupine slightly, Nutty explained, "Hey, hey… YOLO."

"Ohhh…" Petunia and Flaky replied, smiling this time and began to put on the diapers handed over. "Okay, we're down with it."

.

Managing to capture that moment on tape with the ladies, Nutty took a ride down to the city, inviting Justice and a gray fox, Willy, over to join up with his drive-by. Stopping by a red light, he turned to see Lifty and Shifty, along with Josie besides a beat up van that said 'Free Candy'. Shifty and his brother appeared to be better armed this time, both carrying automatic rifles instead of melee weapons.

"Hey, bro," Nutty nudged Justice, looking outside her window. "Check it out!"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny," Justice chuckled, looking at their van.

Nutty stared at the van, while Lifty and Josie simply stared back at them. Justice looked at Nutty, seeing his eyes light up as if saying, 'I have an idea!'

"Dude, you're kidding me, right?" Justice asked. "That's like the worst idea you came up with since-"

"Bro, You Only Live Once," Nutty reassured, putting the gear into park and pulling the handbrake. "Let's see if they got any Jolly Ranchers!"

"I have a feeling that this is gonna end very badly…" Justice muttered, reaching for her knife tucked away in her belt.

"What's going on?" Willy asked, looking up from his phone to see Nutty approach the two gunmen. "Oh dear… what's he gotten into this time?"

"Let's save him!" Justice replied, getting out of the car as she saw Shifty pointing the gun at the squirrel's head with his brother checking his pockets for a wallet. Willy got out the metal pipe he kept with him just in case and joined up with Justice to save their risk-taking friend.

.

Nutty, even after the close encounter, was still willing to live up to the motto. As his jam-covered toast got stuck in the toaster, he took out his metal fork and stuck it carelessly into the toaster, without even unplugging it or looking where he's sticking the fork into.

Ed, a Lobster and squid hybrid that was staying over at Nutty's place, saw his friend do the stunt while he was placing some of his cups into the sink. His daughter, a red fox named Annie, came up to Ed and looked up at his father. Ed exchanged a look, and tapped Nutty slightly to inform him of his risky stunt.

"Hey, um, you really are taking this a bit too-" Ed started, only to be cut off halfway.

"YOLO," Nutty replied, looking at Ed quickly and continued to poke the fork inside the toaster. "So…"

Ed, still somewhat confused, looked at his friend before looking at his daughter again. Annie smiled at him, and he returned the favour by carrying her outside to go to the nearby playground.

.

Standing up on a grain silo near an organic farm, Flippy straightened up his swimming shorts and blew up his rubber ducky a bit more before looking down the 270 foot tall structure and shouting at Nutty, who was standing next to a water well near the silo.

"Hey Nutty," Flippy asked, still unsure of his idea. "There's probably only a three percent chance that this is actually gonna work."

"Fuck it, You Only Live Once," Nutty shouted back, reassuring his friend.

"Yeah I know," Flippy shouted back. "That's why it's such a bad idea."

"Look, what would your military commanders do?" Nutty questioned.

"Probably NOT this!" Flippy replied truthfully.

"Look, dude, YOLO!" Nutty replied, looking at Flippy and back down the water well.

"Fuck it," Flippy shouted, breaking under his peer's pressure influence. "YOLO!"

Shouting defiantly, Flippy raised up his arms and jumped off the silo in the attempt to complete Nutty's idea of a stunt.

.

Upon hearing their friend's grim fate, many of Flippy's friends gathered around the federal hospital at Happy Tree City to hear news about their friends' grim fate, where they were met upon by Doctor Ed and Nutty, who strangely, had a nice suit on and no candy stuck in his fur. As none of them could meet Flippy in the emergency room, they decided that an indirect explaination would do.

"While he survived, he isn't going to enjoy life as he can anymore," Ed stated solemnly, looking down at his clipboard. "He was blown off course by some wind from the start of the jump, landing about some 90 yards to the right… shattering his entire vertebrae, along with rupturing his liver and kidneys upon impact…"

Giggles and Petunia by now, was sobbing uncontrollably, with Petunia holding onto Giggles to keep herself steady. While Justice and Mark didn't show any emotion from their facial expressions, they both looked down at their feet, feeling sorry for their fallen comrade. Only Josie, however, was trying not to laugh, as she was overjoyed by the near death of her worst enemy, Flippy.

"I have an inspirational quote I want to say to you guys all," Nutty said in a low and solemn voice, looking down at a cue card. "That I think you would all appreciate."

"Now she want a photo," Nutty started, glancing down at the cards. "You all already know… You Only Live Once."

"That's the motto… YOLO." Nutty continued. "And we think about it Everyday… Everyday… Everyday…."

Mark took his flight helmet tucked under his armpit and placed it at his feet. Boony and Splendid both tried to cheer Giggles and Petunia up, while Annie covered her eyes trying to stop her sobbing.

"There's cakes and Sprite in the lobby," Nutty reassured his audience. "Thank you all for coming."

Everyone walked off slowly, with their heads lowered in grief. Josie, however, was more than happy to accept the grim fate of the war veteran as is, and sped off enthusiastically to enjoy the free food incentives offered by Nutty.

Overcome with grief, Nutty buried his face in his hands and reviewed his past actions.

'God, what have I done?'

.

**Wooot! And done! Don't know how that came out off the platter though.**

**Just 2 OCs short, feel free to submit an OC if you want them to fill over that gap.**

**Also, feel free to tell me your opinion- should Flippy be incarcerated from now on, or should he get some sort of an instant recovery? Just say it in PM or review, and I'll try to work things out.**

**Flippy: I hate you.**


	5. Brothers in arms (Part 1)

A/N: Alright! That's that for OCs! All slots were filled up!

Anyways, my first mini-series within this story. Splendid and Splendont may be OOC- instead of making them rivals that hated each other, I just made them like a playful pair of brothers instead… I hope that doesn't bother anyone here.

Splendid: (Pulls the projector screen down)

.

Still having issues over his failed exams and the injuries his friend Flippy sustained in the fall, Splendid decided to contact his brother, Splendont, for a night out at the nightclub to shake matters off for the night. The brothers drove downtown to a rather popular nightclub, and were both waiting in line to wait for the manager to check them in.

While both of them were well over the legal drinking age of 18, neither of them carried a proper ID- a fact that made Splendont especially nervous of being caught with their fake ones.

Watching several of the ladies, Lammy, Justice and Josie being let into the club by just showing their phones, they both chuckled as the manager, Lumpy, stopped Disco Bear dead in his tracks.

"What the hell, they're with me!" Disco Bear declared to the half witted moose.

"I don't care, I need your ID," Lumpy declared sternly.

"I don't know man," Splendont said to Splendid. "I got a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Why?" Splendid rebutted confidently.

"Because they're only letting girls in, and the fake ID you gave me SUCKS…" Splendont countered, straightening out his pink dress.

"It's a club man," Splendid reassured, getting out his lip balm. "We just go in and have a good time, trust my word bro."

"Where did you even get this thing?!" the red squirrel questioned, looking at his fake ID card. The thumbnail picture literally showed an alien that one would normally see at blockbuster movies.

"Uh, I picked it up from some drug dealers I saw at the airport the other day," the periwinkle squirrel reassured.

"Drug dealers?!" Splendont replied, outraged and disgusted at the same time. "You mean those pedophiles that sold us Nomex wrapped with duct tape as condoms when we were in 6th grade?"

"Uhm no," Splendid corrected his brother. "I meant those drug dealers that makes meth with the shit they find in those porto-potties behind the waste treatment plant."

"Bro, that's the same guy I just talked about," Splendont face palmed.

"Oh fuck, really?" he replied, with a shocked look on his face.

"YEAH!" Splendont shot back. "My penis still burns from rubbing the Nomex."

"Wow, I guess I missed out so much in the social world lately…" Splendid thought, thinking for a rebuttal. "But you know, it has nothing to do with the ID, so lets just-"

"But that does tarnish his credibility points quite a bit!" the crimson squirrel counter offered.

"But I think they're nice guys!" his brother defended.

"Well I think they're sketch balls that gave me Nomex burns and a terrible fake ID," Splendont attacked coldly, looking into his brother's light blue eyes.

"OK, I guess the hair doesn't look the same," Splendid checked, looking at his brother's figure. "Just say that you were living in the Alps for the past three years."

"That doesn't even make any sense at all," Splendont responded sceptically. "What does being in the Alpa mountain range have anything to do with shaving your head?!"

Before his brother could reply properly, Splendont continued his rant, looking down at his body and checking his pink skirt and black leggings. "Look at these outfits you got us- we literally look like Barbie dolls that failed the fashion show for noobs."

"Those are actually ballet dresses," Splendid reminded his brother. "I got them from Petunia, so don't scuff them up! I know like five guys that know clubs like the back of their hands, and they all recommended this outfit- trust me!"

"I feel like a child rapist and cocaine dealer in some sort of a disguise," Splendont said dully.

"Well at the very least those rapists get some action on," Splendid exclaimed, much to his brothers surprise. "And I expect nothing less from you on a night off like this."

"Yeah, I would, if only this guy would let that fatass through-" Splendont shouted to his brother and the manager, who let Disco Bear just as he said it.

"Literally man, who's gonna doubt a guy from his ID?" Splendid asked sarcastically as the manager came forward to stop him..

"Hold on, hold on," Lumpy stopped. "I need your ID."

Splendid handed his ID card to the half witted moose, who scanned a flashlight over it to inspect it. Looking at the card and back at Splendid, he asked the flying squirrel, "What's your birthday?"

"Uhm… March the twentieth, 1989," Splendid replied, in a terribly feigned German accent.

Patting his head and looking at him straight in the eye, Lumpy checked the ID card again before opening up the door. "Have a good evening Mrs. Evelyn, and stay safe."

"Thank you" Splendid replied quickly, walking in.

"Evelyn?" Splendont thought to himself as he watched Splendid walk in. "What type of a fool writes a girls name on a fake ID?!"

As Splendont was about to follow, Lumpy shut the door again, with his same monotone voice following. "I need your ID."

Handing his piece of plastic over, Splendont simply hoped that the half witted moose wouldn't notice anything. Shining the flashlight over the ID card, he looked back and forth between Splendont and his ID card, feeling suspicious.

Splendont froze over as Lumpy flashed the light into his eyes. Taking a closer look at the ID card, which had an alien figure in the thumbnail, also contained his contact information, which clearly stated that he was a resident of Saturn and defected via Area 51.

Sighing, Splendont realized that he was caught and waited for the worst. Instead, Lumpy took his flashlight and shined it into Splendont's blazing red eyes and asked him, "What's your address, son?"

Thinking quickly, Splendont stuttered, "Uhhh, Abduction Lane 407, township of Diaperfarts, near galactical highway 2759."

"Wait wait wait," Lumpy said, shining the light into Splendont's eyes and back to the ID card. Here it says 3369 galactical highway."

"Uhh yeah didn't see that one," Splendont thought quickly, trying to throw up whatever he could find. "I took some Heroin, and I think I'm still going high from it."

"Really?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah, some pretty fucked up shit," Splendont chuckled.

"You're some seriously fucked up shit!" Lumpy declared loudly, making an expression and shining the flashlight back and forth from Splendont and his ID and touching his head. "In this picture, you're bald!"

"Uhh yeah, I was bald because I was living in the Alps for three years," Splendont defended quickly with what his brother's suggestion.

"The Alps?" Lumpy questioned.

"Yeah" Splendont affirmed, looking down at his black leggings.

"The FUCK does that have to do with anything?!" Lumpy demanded, shining the light into his eyes to see if he's lying or not.

"Well I joined the international ski in the Alps league," Splendont lied, scratching his head. "And in order to join you gotta shave because it improves your aerodynamic performance."

"Hahaha..." Lumpy laughed, rubbing the squirrel's head. "I thought that you were gonna say you we're gonna donate hair! So I was gonna just let you in, but NO..."

"Actually that's a good idea-" Splendont said to himself.

"What's that?" Lumpy asked, shining the light into his inspectee's eye.

"Nothing," Splendont lied quickly. "It's just that I have explosive and compulsive diarrhea."

"I thought so." Lumpy declared harshly. "Say what kid, I'm giving you one last chance to prove that you're not faking, or you get the fuck outta my line up."

Lumpy and Splendont engaged in a classic stareoff- Splendont looked straight into Lumpy's hazel eyes, while Lumpy stared straight back into Splendont's blood red eyes. Lumpy began to lose it as it progressed, and just passed out cold when Splendont cocked his eyebrows at him, with his eyes tolling over just white.

.

"So you just knocked him out like that?" Splendid asked, dancing with Justice and his brother Splendont, all holding a bottle of fine beer in their hands.

"Yup!" Splendont replied, taking a sip out of his bottle.

"Hey, you got some Nomex wrapped in duct tape with ya?" Boony asked, standing next to Josie and Lammy.

"You mean condoms?" Splendont smirked, taking ten of them out of his pocket.

"Yup.." Boony replied, with everyone laughing at the remark.

.

The next two chapters will revolve around Splendid and Splendont mostly- OCs will appear, but as featuring roles only. Feel free to voice your objections, and don't forget to review!


	6. Brothers in arms (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: This show is brought to you in part by 'Flippy-be-gone'-**

**Announcer: (Pushes everything offscreen) NEVERMIND, I HATE THAT COMMERCIAL!**

**Anyways, updated again, fixing some major errors from the last version. The plot was revised and cleared up, turning everything into almost a new chapter.**

.

_Brothers in Arms: Party crashers_

Splendid knocked on Vladimir's door, as he had invited over some friends to watch the Superbowl with him. As he left the house late, Splendont arrived first and agreed to wait for his brother before watching the game.

While Splendid and his brother would normally be looking for a job by now, they both learned that Employment Insurance came into effect a few months before he failed the exams, he took advantage of such a benefit, along with his veterans benefits he got from enlisting in the air forces. As his brother and him both received the opportunity to become tower repairsmen, they decided to take advantage of the benefits they both were supposed to receive before actually starting the job by partying out for a week.

Opening the door, the Dark Fox saw his guest and invited him in.

"Hey Splendid!" Vlad greeted, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. "How are you doing my friend?"

"Yeah I'm doing great," Splendid replied, smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know right?" Vlad agreed, "Wanna watch the Superbowl?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go and have a great day!" Splendid agreed, as he walked down the hall with his friend.

"Yeah, make yourself at home, I'm gonna set us up!" Vlad assured as they got to the living room. He ran off to the kitchen and disappeared into the doorway.

"Wooah!" Boony greeted, offering a hand to his friend that just arrived, "Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Splendid laughed, taking his hand gladly and patting him on the back.

"Nice to see you my friend!" Ed welcomed, offering him a hand. Splendid took his hand and shook it gladly as he got down on the couch to sit in front of the television set.

"Glad you made it," Splendont said as he came in, plopping down next to his brother with Justice.

"Wow, so good to see all of us together again," Splendid grinned, looking around.

"Always man, always!" Ed reassured as Boony got out his phone to check something.

Staring at the blank TV screen, Splendont and his brother asked, "We gonna turn the TV on or what?"

"Yeah, go ahead man, feel free," Justice assured.

Grabbing the remote, Splendont tapped the red power button, turning the screen on and showing the game in progress.

"Man, I'm so punned!" Boony said, tucking his phone away into his pocket.

"Yeah, me too!" Ed joined.

"That's great…" Splendid said, but then asked everyone, "Hey, do we have any snacks here?"

"Of course we have snacks!" Vlad reassured, coming out of the kitchen, holding a waist load of chip bags and soft drinks and setting them down on the table in front of the TV.

"Woo yeah!" Splendid cheered, grabbing a bag of Dill pickle chips and preparing to open it up.

"Wait wait wait," Vlad ordered calmly, stopping the flying squirrel in his tracks. "Let's wait till after the game finishes."

"Uhh, after the super bowl?" Splendont asked, along with his brother.

"Yeah," Justice informed gently.

Putting the bag down, Splendid looked around at the others and asked, "So… who are you guys voting for?"

"Voting for?" Boony asked. "We just watch this stuff for fun."

"Yeah, but what teams?" Splendont questioned in.

"What teams?" Ed asked.

"Uhm, for the game?" Splendid asked around.

"What game?" a voice asked from down the hall.

"What?!" Splendid questioned. "Who was that?!"

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Sniffles said unsteadily, holding a flask and some meth crystals in a bag. "The game has just started."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, with the exception of Splendid and Splendont.

Scratching their heads and looking at each other, both brothers finally realised what's going on. "Ohh, I get it now- it's the drugs that count."

"Let's get this party started!" Vlad cheered on.

.

One week later…

.

Splendid was sitting down at his couch, covered in blankets and surrounded by empty booze bottles. Taking another gulp out of his bottle, he rubbed his forehead, which was soaked up with his own bodily fluids. He shook the bottle slightly, still discovering that liquids existed within the container. Feeling uneasy in the gut, he rested the bottle down onto his lap, which not surprisingly, was soaked in sweat too.

Hearing a noise, Splendid looked up from his legs, and saw that the locks were turning back and forth at random intervals. He simply shrugged, as he determined that it was his brother, Splendont, just returning with the alcohol he was supposed to purchase for the both of them.

However, Splendont was having a hard time, locking one lock and unlocking the other, rendering him unable to get inside. Splendid watched this for five minutes before deciding to get up and help him, but his concrete reinforced back told him otherwise. Nonetheless, Splendont managed to figure the puzzle out sooner or later, and opened the door, carrying a rucksack and suitcase full of booze into the house rather sluggishly and woozily.

Setting the crates down next to the doorstep, Splendont looked at his brother, Splendid, who happened to be sitting down on the couch. He simply gave him a nod, where Splendont took out his half finished bottle of booze and sat down with his brother.

"Huuuuuh…" Splendont exhaled, taking another chug of alcohol. "Dude… so hung over."

"I know," Splendid replied, looking at his red furred companion.

"I don't think you do man," Splendont replied, rubbing his sweaty hands before covering his eyes. "Like, I legitimately didn't sleep or even blink, for like the past 96 hours."

"Wow," Splendid comprehended, untying his red mask which was now more or less of a sweat rag. "All I ate since Tuesday was like, a cheeseburger."

"Food?" Splendont lit up slightly. "What does that taste like? All I had for the past five days were booze and stomach acids."

"You didn't even eat one solid consumable?" Splendid questioned sceptically.

"Nope," Splendont sighed, making finger gestures. "I'm what doctors like Ed would call, critically malnourished."

"You know that cheeseburger I said I ate?" Splendid informed.

"What about it?" Splendont asked.

"I ate it off of Flaky's ass after she took a shit," Splendid replied. "And she found it in a compost bin somewhere."

"I punched a seven year old girl in the face when she tried to steal my wallet," Splendont said in a voice half filled with sorrow, untying his blue mask and juicing out his sweat before rubbing his neck with it. "I felt bad for her when she started crying, so I bought all the cocaine and spermicide pills she was selling."

"I experienced heart failure twice from drinking," Splendid boasted. "I cured myself by drinking some octane."

"I went into Petunia's beauty salon for a pedicure," Splendont compared. "And I threw up every step of the way as I walked inside her salon."

"I got into a fight with Sniffles in a drinking contest at the bar last week," Splendid counter compared. "Turns out he was on steroids… Long story short, I almost ripped my scrotum in half fighting him."

"Wait," Splendont got up, looking down at his brother's lower waist, wiping his already red eyes with his mask. "Take your underpants off."

"I would but I can't man," Splendid attempted. "My back is so sore that I can't even move my lower body."

"You know that girl named Giggles, right?" Splendont said, trying to change the topic.

"What about her?" Splendid replied.

"She nearly ruptured her bladder drinking medical alcohol," Splendont said, "And then she even played football while she was drunk and wetted her pants."

"Wait, she was actually drinking at a football game?" Splendid questioned.

"Yeah," Splendont replied. "We now all have some common ground now; no matter what time it is, we're never leaving the bottle."

"You know those alcohol pocket bottles I gave you?" Splendid informed.

"Yeah?"

"I just shit one of those out this morning," Splendid replied, quite casually. "It even had a cocktail umbrella in it."

"I was counting up all the good photos of me penetrating some hot babes," Splendont shoved, "But I lost count after the first 69 of them."

Suddenly, Splendont's smartphone began to ring and vibrate inside his pocket. Taking it out and looking at the screen, he thought that the screen indicated that he was receiving a call, although he was so drunk to intercept the fact that it was actually an E-mail notification. Swiping the screen blindly, he raised up the device and answered, "Hello?"

The phone only chirped again, prompting Splendont to repeat himself, "Hello?"

"Bro, that's an E-mail notification," Splendid prompted, taking his brother's phone away and pointing at the screen. "Look!"

"Ohh, thanks bro," Splendont replied, looking at the screen and opening the e-mail. "Uhhh…"

"What's wrong?" Splendid asked.

"We're starting our jobs tomorrow," Splendont replied. "We gotta replace this lighting beacon on this transmission tower."

"How much do they pay?" Splendid asked.

"Enough for a 3 month span of time," Splendont smiled. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Wait, how tall will this tower be?" Splendid asked again, this time filled with more fear than before.

"1800 feet."

"WHAT?!"

.

**Still plotting on how to make OC roles more proficent in later chapters to make everything fair- make sure to review.**


	7. Brothers in arms (Part 3)

Last episode in this short series! Hope you enjoy.

Notice: OCs used in this chapter only play as appearance roles- I'll give them larger roles to play in the next series following immediately after.

.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" a similar voice exclaimed, tickling Splendid on the sides.

"Huh? Stop that, Splendont," Splendid replied, waking up and checking the alarm clock on their bedside table.

"First day on the job, better get up and early," Splendont informed, walking out of the room and towards the living room.

"Early?!" The blue squirrel squinted with half open eyes, checking the alarm clock again. "It's not even 4:00 AM!"

"Hey, the faster we finish, the sooner we get home," his brother reassured. "Now let's get something to eat."

Splendid, upon hearing this, simply pushed his brother aside and dashed to the kitchen to open the fridge. Looking up, Splendont saw his brother take out a pair of gray trousers from inside the fridge section and watched as he swapped his current pair with the pair he took out.

Sighing, Splendont asked, "Did you put those on top or next to the eggs again?"

"The eggs were packed too tightly," Splendid explained, pulling up his trousers and putting his other pair inside. "I had to put them on top of the chocolate cake you bought this time."

"Dude, we eat those!" Splendont shouted at his brother. "Why don't you put them inside the freezer?"

"Look, I'm talking about getting a pair of cool trousers, not getting frostbite!" Splendid explained, taking out a packed lunchbox and a sausage. "And besides, they're clean- get what I mean?"

"Not a single word right now…" Splendont sighed as he took out his own share."

Walking outside, they got into their SUV and placed all their unneeded materials in the back. They proceeded to suit up into their working uniforms, and got out some safety lines and a toolbox that they would need once they get on the job. Splendont got into the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition, twisting it once to fire up the engine. While it groaned in protest, it held together and managed to start up.

"Let's get to work," Splendid exclaimed, "And get this over with."

"Gee, you sure are eager are you?" Splendont commented sarcastically, driving out of the driveway and onto the road.

.

One hour later…

.

Parking the jeep at a vast plain that overlooked the transmission tower, Splendont hurried out of the jeep while his brother watched the towering structure pointing towards the sky. He remembered what Splendont said about it being 1800 feet above- he felt like giving up on the spot looking up at the tower.

Feeling a tug on his hand, his body simply followed with no further instruction, "Come on, we have some work to do."

Splendid, however, still didn't take his eyes off the tower- he was just glued at how he was to climb to the top of such a thing.

He was, however, to see Handy, Boony and Vlad at the base of their assigned tower, holding a clipboard and checking things off. They approached him and his brother and greeted them.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Handy asked.

"We're supposed to fix that lighting beacon at the top," Splendont explained, still gripping Splendid somewhat tightly.

"Good luck… say, what's wrong with your bro?" Boony asked.

"Don't mind him," Splendont chuckled, unlocking the fenced tower gate and getting onto the lift platform. "He's just being normal here."

"Good luck…" Vlad waved, watching Splendont unlock the lift controls and elevating the platform upwards.

The lift moved upwards ever so slowly, forcing Splendont to hold onto his brother as he looked down from between the grates and towards the floor. The three people at the base seemed to get smaller and smaller as the lift climbed to altitude, before eventually looking similar to ants as the lift neared the top.

The platform grinded to a halt once it reached the top of its service line. Splendid looked around, observing his surroundings and his brother, Splendont, who was attaching a camcorder onto his work helmet. Feeling stable now, Splendid got up, and walked out of the lift along with his brother.

"Is that all?" Splendid asked, feeling slightly better. "Where do we get to work from here?"

"You kidding me man?" Splendont chuckled, pointing to a sign stuck onto their platform. "We're only at 1600 feet up- the remaining 200 is all about climbing."

"Cl-climbing?" Splendid stammered. "And what's that camera for?"

"The broadcasting company wants us to shoot a film," Splendont explained, patting his brother on the shoulder. "In order to show the citizens how they get their YouTube and pornography onto their phones, and yours, and mine."

"Cool," Splendid thought out loud. "Can I do the honours?"

"Then you go up first," Splendont declared. "But if you fall, there's no way for me to catch you."

Thinking about falling simply made the blue squirrel back up at the thought.

"Nevermind then."

Standing at the base of the ladder, Splendont put on his working gloves and started to climb, and turning on the camcorder to start his commentary for the video. Splendid followed closely, checking the red toolbox slung at Splendont's waist.

"Getting to work, can be a chore," Splendont explained, climbing the ladder. "Especially if your workplace is 1800 feet, straight up."

"It all starts with an elevator ride to about 1600 feet," he continued as he reached to the top of the first ladder platform and switching to the other side in order to continue on. "After that, it's all about climbing."

Once at the top of the second level of the platform, they switched to the other side again, in order to get to the other ladder to continue on their climb.

Looking down below him, Splendont saw his brother with his faced glued down to the ground, with his constant fear of heights in his way. Reaching a hand down, he tapped his brother on the head slightly, snapping the blue squirrel back to reality to make him keep climbing.

Reaching the top of the third service ladder platform, Splendont reached to the outside of the tower, grabbing onto one of the steel trusses as he readjusted the toolbox he was carrying from his waist. Splendid looked at his brother and asked,

"Why are you doing that?"

"Ladders end here," Splendont replied, much to his brothers surprise. "Time to go outside."

Splendid gulped, but still complied, reaching to the outside of the tower and grabbing onto one of the trusses in order to continue. Nearly slipping from the wind blowing and the shaking of the tower in response, he grabbed onto Splendont's toolbox and readjusted himself back onto the trusses, gasping in awe.

"It's kind of like a spacewalk, where you have to bring everything with you, because it's a long way down," Splendont explained, continuing his commentary and looking down at his brother and toolbox. "That's the red bag, hanging below. It weighs about thirty pounds, and you pull it up behind you, all the way to the top."

Reaching upwards for the next truss, he quickly pulled himself up to the top of the tower, which was quite flat, to his surprise. Holding onto both sides of the base, he quickly threw up his right hand onto a steel rod next to the pole to continue his climb and to prevent a fall down all they have climbed.

"Once you reach the top of the tower itself, it's time to go outside," Splendont described, giving his brother a hand gesture at the bottom, where he straightened out the toolbox he was carrying and climbed to the base.

"Why don't we get any safety lines for this job?" Splendid sobbed quietly, wanting to give up to his fear.

"That's because we're free climbing, where no safety lines are used," Splendont explained to both his brother and his potential online audience. "It's faster, easier, and most tower workers, climb this way."

Seeing that Splendid adjusted the bag back into optimal position, Splendont held onto the bars with his left hand and hauled up the toolbag with the other hand onto the flat surface of the platform, while observing his brother at the same time. He watched as he struggled slightly as he grabbed the base of the tower firmly, reaching up for the metal bars. Seeing this, Splendont continued his climb, reaching for the next bars in place, and repeating the process.

"Why isn't this illegal?" Splendid protested, in fear.

"That's because OSHA rules actually allow for it," Splendont said back to his brother, who was managing his toolbox. "We're on the pole the antenna is mounted on, which is just there for extra height."

Seeing the top of the first layer within his sights, the crimson squirrel looked down at his tool belt, where he took out a safety rapple and attached it onto one of the metal spikes extending from the tower's antenna base. While rather unsafe, he let go of the bars gently and relaxed, falling backwards with the safety lines catching him in his tracks.

"It's good to take a break, and look around as you take a rest," Splendont explained, Looking over the horizon and towards the endless view of the Atlantic Ocean, before looking down at his brother Splendid, who was still tightly gripping onto the ladder extensions even with the safety lines attached to the proper position.

Watching the scenery for about fifteen minutes, Splendont positioned himself back towards the ladder extensions, grabbing them and proceeded to go back to climbing again and commenting on his work again.

"Freeclimbing is more dangerous of course," Splendont explained, reaching the top of the ladder extensions and towards the truss- like structure again with a box and wires sticking out of it. "That's an electrical junction box, where the tower lights are controlled at."

Grabbing the trusses, he hauled himself upwards, ignoring the wires and pointed his camcorder at the center of the trusses, where a thick line was seen.

"That's the line that broadcasts the transmission signals," Splendont looked, seeing his brother following with an improved pace and a more confident facial expression.

Quickly reaching to the top of the transmitter section, their upper level quickly widened, blocking Splendont's view from the sky. Reaching to the sides, he grabbed one of a wire strands he felt and pulled himself over and up, avoiding the spiky flowers that are mounted in a circle around the base of the section. The red furred squirrel took care not to get caught onto the spiky metal flowers, while he gave his brother a hand and pulled him up to his level in one swift move.

"This is the tuner section, allowing amplification of the signals on its 1800 foot run to the top," Splendont fumbled, with one hand on the steel pole and attaching his safety line to another one. "These spiky flowers are to dissipate any electrical charges before they create a lighting strike."

"We should get moving," Splendid said hurriedly as he attached his harness and looked at the overcast that's hovering above them. "It's better not to get hit by any lightning at all from here."

"Relax…" Splendont chuckled, "It's not gonna be for a while now.

Looking around, Splendont detached his harness and began to climb again, avoiding the next layer of spiky flowers to prevent any injuries or stuck areas. Once he stopped seeing the metal bars and rods, he saw a red tube with bolts attaching it to the antenna base, and a lighting pole with steel pricks to enable access of the top of the structure and the lighting beacon.

"This is the antenna base," Splendont fumbled, gripping both hands tightly to the base and reaching for the steel prick ladders. "From here it's just another 60 feet to the top!"

"Thank god," Splendid mumbled.

"And I thought you liked this job," Splendont chuckled, now climbing the ladder which was shaking heavily in the wind.

Splendid followed his brother, holding onto the toolbag to prevent him from being knocked off balance from the wind. Once his brother got out a fair distance, he started his own climbing attempt, gripping onto the steel pricks tightly to prevent himself from falling down as he climbed up with his brother.

As Splendont gained a fair distance between him and his brother, he took out his harness and attached it onto one of the pricks and relaxed himself before letting go and gently suspending backwards, just above Splendid, who was attaching his own harness.

"Time for another break..." Splendont said quickly, looking at the overcast conditions. "Seeing storm clouds, we check to look for lighting conditions- because if a storm is blowing through, there's no quick way down."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Splendid asked with uncertainty.

"Well, there is," Splendont replied, "But there's no guarantee of it ever working."

"Damn it!" Splendid cursed silently to himself.

Grabbing back onto the shaky pole from the wind speed, Splendont released his harness and continued on his way, with Splendid following right in his tracks.

Seeing the top of the structure, Splendont rested his arms on the lightning rod and reattached his harness.

"The top is in sight, and time for another break," Splendont sighed quickly, looking at the horizon and to the base of the tower. "At this height, you can see sixty miles to the horizon."

Unlocking his harness again, Splendont looked upwards and proceeded to climb to the end of the lightning rod, seeing the too of the structure. Splendid is now holding his toolbag to prevent his brother from swinging off balance.

"Now the tricky part, getting on top," Splendont inhaled, grabbing the tip of the lightning rod and stepping onto the tiny base at the top.

"That object with the black top is the lighting beacon," Splendont shook unsteadily in the wind, quickly reaching for his harness and attaching it onto one of the lightning spikes. He gave his brother a helping hand as he got to the top with him.

"And that's how you climb to the top of an 1800 foot tall transmission tower," Splendont concluded, shutting off his camera and checking his watch, informing him that it is 6:47 AM.

"Well that was good," Splendid chuckled, opening the toolbox to disassemble the lighting beacon. "What now?"

"For starters, we fix this thing," Splendont exclaimed, exhaling deeply. "Then we climb down when were done."

"Down again?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

.

Two hours later...

.

Replacing the last screw on for the lighting beacon itself, Splendid proceeded to put the black top back on and screw in the remaining screws with his brother, both of whom proud of a job well done.

"Not bad," Splendid commented, "three months pay right off the bat."

"No kidd-" Splendont started, only to stop at the undeniable flash of lightning and clapping of thunder afterwards. Looking westwards, the pair could see storm clouds brewing up, with lighting flashing within.

"SHIT," Splendid cursed, "Time to go-"

Just as he looked downwards, he saw the ladder portion of the antenna break off of the antenna itself from the wind, trapping them to the top of the tower. Splendid looked at his brother in fear and shook his shoulders.

"I don't know what's worse," Splendid shouted in terror, "Staying here and dying at the next strike, or jumping off and dying at the bottom!"

"Hold on, we're gonna be just fine-" Splendont started before his brother cut him off again.

"I have something to tell you before I go," Splendid said solemnly.

"Huh?"

"You know my trousers in the fridge, right?" Splendid asked.

"Yeah?" Splendont replied.

"There were a few times when they were dirty-" Splendid started.

"What?! How many times?!"

"Like six?"

"WHAT?!" Splendont shouted, outraged. "Fuck it man, this is karma!"

Looking at each other, both of them smiled and said, "Ahh, I see what you did there, hehehe..."

Hearing the thunder and lighting again and approaching quickly, Splendont shouted to his brother, "Hurry up with it!"

When his brother failed to comply, Splendont cut his safety line and pushed him off. While he felt bad for doing such a thing, he quickly took it back when his brother's skin flaps opened up, making him glide like a glider plane. Unfortunately, the toolbox Splendid took from Splendont was improperly attacked, causing it to tear down his pants from the toolbox, showing his lower waist.

(Due to censorship laws, we cannot show you Splendid's crotch area, so it is blocked out by a black bar.)

"Duh, how could I forget?" Splendont facepalmed, jumping down and spreading his arms out just as a bolt if lightning struck the tower they were previously working on, gliding to safety.

.

I'll make the OCs play a larger role in the next series- sorry for not doing so over here. Don't forget to review!

(Note: Not a good idea to post at 11:52 PM)


	8. Salespeople

**Finished my short series, now time to update this thing… this time more centered on the OCs… I hope at least.**

**Flippy: What about me-**

**(Pulls down projector screen) Just start the film…**

**.**

"Selling out cards for various occasions!" Ed declared, holding up a Christmas card from a card stack strapped onto his chest.

"Easter cards!" Josie held up enthusiastically.

"Thanksgiving cards!" Vlad waved around.

"Valentine cards?" Mark checked awkwardly, taking a close look at the card.

Although in normal circumstances Josie refused to participate with anyone else except for Lifty and Shifty, the group got into an awkward turn back at a farfetched game of truth or dare, where they were supposed to act like door-to-door salesperson for the whole day. While none of them actually enjoyed the job, they did have to admit that it was a good way to take their time and relax.

"Cards, cards, get those cards you want here!" everyone waved around a random card they picked up, at any people passing by them that are out of the blue interested.

Watching as a taller man out of the crowd come closer to them, Ed and Josie greeted him by patting him on the shoulder and waved a card in front of his sights while he was smoking on a cigarette.

"Hey, get a birthday card here!" Ed offered the tall man.

"Yeah, see that?" Josie pointed at the lower part of the card, "I drew that one myself!"

"You never know, maybe your brother or someone has a birthday, or you just want to look at it for fun!" Mark suggested with another card.

"They're only fifty pence," Vlad bargained.

"Forty seven actually," Josie corrected.

The bear simply looked at Ed that was patting his shoulder, plugged out the cigarette from his mouth and blew a smoke ring at his face before walking off. Everyone simply looked at the figure walk off as they snorted off his inappropriate behavior.

"Looks like we have a snob, huh?" Vlad tensed up.

The other three sales figures simply shrugged it off as they continued their attempt again to sell out their cargo to any oncoming pedestrians on the street.

"Come on, Come on, anyone want a card even?" Josie waved around.

"Hey, greetings lady, care to buy a card?" Mark cheerfully greeted at a lady coming down the street at them.

"Yeah, we have just the thing here!" Vlad assured.

The female sighed, and attempted to walk off before Vlad grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her.

"Ohh, so a snobbist I see?" Vlad challenged.

The lady simply turned around at Vlad, and gave him a quick punch, knocking him off balance in surprise, bumping into everyone else gathered behind him. As she took the aggressive pose again, the cards salesmen ran off in fright, not wanting to get punched again by a woman as they decided that gentlemen do not hit ladies.

Running for a good city block, the salespeople knocked over and trampled on Charlie, an extremely abusive training instructor from their local armed forces that developed PTSD recently. However, he always blames Flippy for causing his issues, even though the said following managed to cure himself from such a disease.

Everyone, with the exception of Josie, gave their fellow instructor a hand by pulling him off up the ground and dusting off his camouflage, giving him a sincere apology for their actions.

"We're sorry sir, we didn't see that one in such a hurry," Mark explained bashfully.

"Yeah, we were trying to get away from this really scary lunatic," Vlad backed up.

"Shut up you fools," Charlie sneered harshly, not accepting their pity, "At least watch where your going, you're not alone on the sidewalk!"

"Well we said we're sorry mister," Ed defended.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie demanded.

"Yeah, if you want to make something out of it, then go ahead!" Mark offered, holding up a card to him.

The training instructor, however, refused to take the salesperson's offer for a card, but instead decided to let loose of his anger by giving Mark a square punch in the jaw, causing him to recoil backwards slightly as he checked his jaw with his left hand.

"Not trying to-" Mark started again, trying to explain, only to get punched again, this time in the diamond part of his forehead, throwing him off backwards into a concrete wall.

"Well what are you guys just doing standing there?!" Vlad questioned Josie and Ed, while he moved up and gave Charlie a hard boot in his rear, "Go and do something to help!"

While Josie normally would've disagreed, all of them agreed that it was of the lesser of two evils in this scenario- in turn, Josie and Ed decided to help out their peers, by running off and opening up a pair of storm sewer access doors from the ground with crowbars as Vlad got over to boot Charlie in the rear again.

Charlie, as he turned over to face Vlad, was met up with his favour returned by Mark, who booted him in the rear as he turned around. Turning his body back towards Mark again, Vlad gave him a boot again as Mark punched him between the eyes.

"Let him have it!" Josie shouted over, as both access gates were completely opened.

Grabbing the instructor and kicking him over, he was sent towards the direction of the access doors, where he fell straight in followed by a loud thud as he hit stone bottom.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE!" Charlie screamed over, "I'LL COOK YOU ALL ON A CAMPFIRE, THAT'S FOR SURE!"

Taking a card out of Ed's card pouch, Vlad read out loud, "Lemons are for lovers, while sewers are for whores… get in one by Christmas, and you'll be out the Fourth of July!"

"I see what you did there…" Mark and Ed chuckled at their friend's joke.

"See ya later, sucker…" Josie and the others laughed, as they shut off the sewer access door to keep the hot tempered instructor in his position before walking off.

.

As their streetside sales weren't going out so hot, the group decided to go to local apartment blocks and hope to sell some of their merchandise to some unsuspecting unit dwellers.

"Yeah, this means some serious business!" Josie explained, pointing towards individual apartment rooms while walking down the hallways.

"Well I hope that we won't get punched again…" Mark muttered, checking his jaw with his hand again.

"Well, we don't have any cards for weddings and funerals, that's for sure…" Vlad joked, knocking on a door carelessly with one hand as he was talking. "Let's try with this guy!"

However, even as the occupant opened up the door to Vlad's knocking, the fox kept on knocking on the now non-existent door, which now happened to be the resident's own face himself.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Sniffles shouted, trying to get his face away from Vlad's knocking hand.

"Wh-ahhhh!" Everyone shouted in confusion, running down the hallway, hoping to avoid any trouble they caused. Sniffles sighed, and closed his door as he watched them run off.

"You don't just go and knocking on other people's faces," Josie boasted, pushing Vlad aside as they approached the next apartment unit.. "Step aside, I'll show you how it's done.

Knocking on the door with one hand, Josie waited as the house owner got out. As the door opened to show the figure, everyone recognised her as Giggles' Mom, who was as tall as Mark and had Giggles' hairbow and an apron. The salespeople decided to make the move once more to sell their merchandise to her, or at least to make an offer.

"Greetings fine lady, would you like to buy a card for someone you care deeply?" Ed asked, obviously pointing towards her daughter, Giggles.

"Yeah, or for someone you love," Vlad butted in, raising a card towards her face, "Maybe such as your husband for example!"

"Husband?" Giggles' Mom repeated before breaking down sobbing uncontrollably as she reached for her handkerchief she keeps for such occasions.

Feeling sympathetic, Josie took her hand and walked her in, "Come on, go sit down, we'll talk this out together,"

"I didn't do nothing this time!" Vlad joked indirectly as Ed walked in with him.

"Sit right down over there," Josie instructed as her client settled down a bit on the couch, while everyone else followed in. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"It's- it's-" the mother started, blowing her nose into the handkerchief and wiped up her tears, "It's just that I don't think my husband loves me anymore."

"Is that all?" Ed asked, trying to verify her full picture. "Because if it is, that can be easily fixed."

"Why of course!" Vlad suggested his plan, "All you have to do is to find someone to make love with ya, and make your husband jealous."

"You think it will work?" Giggles' Mom asked sceptically, blowing her nose again.

"Why certainly," Vlad patted, "He'll be so jealous that he'll come back and kiss you to the heavens."

"Well that sounds like a pleasure to have it happen," Mark nodded.

With a brief moment of silence between all of them, the salespeople decided to take a look around the room- it felt quite roomy, with several pieces of furniture scattered around the living room. The floors were carpeted, along with several magazine posters that usually ladies would read. There was one poster, however, showing a soldier walking by a tank holding a rifle, reading, 'Know your enemy!'

Hearing a car stop up in front of the apartment, the mother got up and looked through the blinds, and verified that it was her husband coming back for her, struggling to get out of his car. As he closed the door, he got his undies stuck in the driver's door, trying to force it off, only to fail miserably. After a few tries, he broke down sobbing, "Everything happens to me!"

"It's my husband you guys!" she declared nervously, looking at the three men in the room. "Would one of you handsome young men help me?"

"It's like the original sappy romantic videos, now played in real life!" Vlad chuckled again, giving a thumbs up.

"Shut it, this is serious business!" Josie declared.

"So which one of you gentlemen will be my sweetheart?" the distraught mother asked again.

"Uhhh..." Everyone stammered, as either they were already taken or do not want to express themselves out loud right away.

"Fine, guess I'll do this the scientific way instead..." Josie sighed. "Eeniee meenie miney moe, catch the tiger by the toe..."

Continuing on the cycle as she landed her finger on Mark, Josie concluded, "Alright, you'll do it for this time."

"Really?" Mark questioned, still caught off guard.

"You're a lucky man," the mother smiled at her male counterpart, pulling him down on top of her as she moved in to kiss him, fainting happily as the sensation of his mouth flooded her over from something she didn't experience for ages. Mark kept her held within his arms as he began wondering to what to do.

"Hey guys," Mark asked, "She fainted, what do we do?"

"Get her a drink," Josie ordered invisibly, as Ed went to the couch side table to pour a glass of water for himself, while Mark still held her unconscious form close to his face, trying to see a response.

"Hey!" Josie pointed at Ed, who was done chugging down his water, "Get her a drink, not yourself!"

Ed complied quickly, taking out a pressurized container that was labelled as 'Tonic' and held it up to the mother's face, while Vlad went over to check up on the apartment door. Ed squeezed the lever while pulling the pin, squirting white clods of retardant all over everyone's faces within their vincity, forcing Josie to stop his hand from squeezing the pin.

"Gosh man, turn that thing off before we turn into Santa," Josie snapped, taking his hand away from the pin.

"Who puts a fire extinguisher as Tonic?" Ed asked.

"Better get that stuff of quickly," Mark suggested, wiping his face, "The stuffs getting sticky."

Hearing the lock click, Vlad informed, "Guys, guys! Someone's coming!"

"Quickly, get into position!" Josie declared, hiding behind a table.

Mark went back to kissing the unconscious mother's lips, while Vlad and Ed were holding her hands, beauty talking as her husband, Charlie walked in, stopping him in his tracks out of surprise.

"Oh darling," Mark legitimately faked at the moment, "Leave your husband and come fly away with us..."

"Yeah, we so love you more compared to your silly husband..." Ed pretended, holding her hand.

Seeing Mark kissing her, along with Vlad and Ed caressing her hands made the training instructor pop a cap within his head. He marched straight up to his indirect challengers gets and demanded an answer.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Charlie demanded.

"Scram buddy, she's with us now," Vlad ordered, not noticing who it was as he turned back to the unconscious figure before recognizing the face and looking at him again. "Whaaa- It's you!"

"You again!" Charlie breathed heavily, pulling out his Colt pistol and aiming it at their direction. Ed, feeling threatened, gave the instructor a blunted melee with his head, causing his shot to miss and hit the chandlier as he fell backwards, causing the said object to hit him square on the head as it shattered, knocking him out cold.

"We gotta move!" Mark informed Josie, who was hiding behind the table as they all ran out of the apartment, with a vengeful training instructor following close on their trail.

Running out one of the three front doors, the three ran back in from the opposite door, with Charlie following them closely. As they came out of the opposite door, however, Charlie came out of the same said door, causing him to get knocked over in confusion. Not noticing who he was, Josie and the others helped him get up.

"Sorry sir," Josie implied, dusting off his suit before recognizing the figure again. "We were running from a- whaaa!"

As Charlie pulled out his pistol again, Josie thought quickly, using two fingers to jab him in the eyes, knocking him off coordination as the four ran off down the street.

Going down two city blocks this time, everyone stopped at an army recruitment line, in order to catch their breath as they observed Charlie running right past him. Sighing a breath of relief, the four walked away from the line and back to whatever destination they were going originally.

"Well that was a close one," Vlad said.

"No shit..." Mark cursed for the first time in a long while, "we would've been compost if we stayed back there.

"Gentlemen!" a familiar voice called out. Turning around, they realized that it was Giggles' Mom again, coming back for them. "Which one of you will be my sweetheart?"

"Huh?" Everyone thought out loud, scratching their heads. "Didn't he get jealous or something?"

"No," she sighed, "he ran off after you guys."

"Errr..." The men thought, "Lets use that scientific method Josie used."

"Good idea" Josie decided.

.

**(Film roll stops again.)**

**So? Who do you want her to go with? Express your opinion in the review, or PM.**


End file.
